


Happy Together

by thisiseclair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Calligraphy, M/M, Traditional Art, Watercolors, chibi art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair
Summary: Just Otabek and Yuri hanging out :) For emeraldonyxdragon, who loves fluffy Otayuri too. :) It's unsigned right now, but I think it's pretty obvious who it's from XD





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldonyxdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldonyxdragon/gifts).



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/24660661487/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Will update the image with a watermarked version later on.


End file.
